


"crazy hacker nerds in love"

by jegolgothasterror



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cisswap, F/F, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jegolgothasterror/pseuds/jegolgothasterror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"crazy hacker nerds in love"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rydia (ungarmax)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungarmax/gifts).



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2mxhlpt)


End file.
